Oh, Dark Night
by Funny Bunny
Summary: Trowa's death reveals more than just who he really was, and Duo thinks he was a vampire! R+R! COMPLETED! Sequel's up!
1. Default Chapter

****

Oh, Dark Night: Author's Notes

Dear Readers, 

Before I get started on this new stories ideas, let me give a thank you for reviewing on New Beginnings Chapter 1! Don't worry there's about twenty billion more sequels formulated by myself for about a year now.... So, you'll find out more about the whole concept behind it. 

This story was inspired by an Ann Rice novel, Gundam Wing will show up after about two chapters. You really want to now who Dmitri is? Well lets just say green. 

Well, there's your hint, and for the last readers of New Beginnings have you figured out who the three babies are yet? Sincerely Yours, and Thanx, 

Funny Bunny


	2. The Child, and Vampire

Oh Dark Night

****

Chapter 1: The Child, and Vampire

Armand knocked three times on the doors leading to the inside of the rather large mansion. Marius answered the door, "Good evening, Armand.", he said stepping aside for Armand to enter. 

The place hadn't changed since Armand had last been to see Marius, save a couple new paintings. One showed the legend of the Sun Temple, while the other held a mortal child in the hands of a vampire mother, another old legend. The halls were wonderfully decorated with fine art, and other items. Marius led Armand to a room that he had never seen before, though decorated as the rest of the mansion, in the center was a rather luxurious bed and in the middle of that was a basket containing a slumbering mortal child. "Marius, what is the meaning of this?", Armand turned around for an explanation. 

"The child is yours, take him.", Marius said.

"I demand to know what you are keeping from me!", Armand demanded.

"I might as well. That child is your brother, Armand. You're mother gave birth to him before dying."

_My mother? But how? She should have had died years ago. Armand thought to himself._

"He has no one, as you don't. He needs his own blood.", Marius perused knowing the loneliness of a vampire.

"He could not survive with me.", Armand turned to leave.

"Your mother died for this child, and you would leave it?", Marius stated, "You would leave the very thing that she left for you to remember her by, always?"

Armand turned to face the babe that lay there. God, how that one thing could look so like his mother! Armand had always regretted doing what he had, so despite how unlikely the child's survival with him, Armand took the child into his cold hands. It was warm, and warmed him. The innocence of the child was so delicate, and just touching it made Armand forget, just for a second, that he was a dammed. However, upon placing the child back into the basket, the thought came back. "I will take him with me, Marius, but only for her, not any other reason.", Armand stated, "And I shall call him Dmitri."

That night Armand hugged the infant close, the warmth was unlike any blood had given him, almost as though the child held a magic. Then Armand sensed another presence, "Lestat.", he said with hatred.

"So Armand, raising a mortal child are we now? You are taking too much pity in them I think.", Lestat persisted, "There was word that he is your brother."

"If you dare to lay a finger on him, I swear Lestat, I will send Maharet after you.", Armand said in a low, lethal voice. 

"Well are we a little protective over him?", Lestat stated, "I will not harm him, he is yours, as Marius has said."

When sleep came Armand made sure that this precious child laid close for memories had haunted him of late, and Armand wanted to wake to peace. So he slept, with dreams of happiness, some where his, others were not. He could feel something searching his mind, but could not tell who it was. Armand did not mind, the dreams this being brought with it where peaceful, and have the most delicate of innocence. Never before had Armand felt so welcomed by the world, and so it would be for ages to come. 

The child grew quickly, first walking, then talking, and not after too long he was four years already. "Dmitri, sing for me please.", Armand asked.

Dmitri songs where always encouraged by Armand for when he sung it sent wonderful thoughts, and memories to his mind for dancing in his head. Dmitri had a very odd way of knowing what sound Armand wanted to hear. Upon the approach of day Armand would lay there in his final moments of awareness and stroke the silk fine hair. Whenever Lestat came around, he would tease the young mortal constantly. "Are you sure you can keep up?", Lestat chided on their nightly hunt. 

"Shut up Lestat!", Dmitri would respond promptly picking up his pace. 

Lestat would never give the small child the pleasure of calling him by his name, instead he called Dmitri mortal. In return Dmitri would not give Lestat the pleasure of a retort, or response. Armand would watch their games with each other with slight humor. However, if Lestat went too far with play, Armand would send the thought of Maharet towards him, as a reminder. Visits to Marius's house were embraced by the young mind. Armand had held no secrets from his young, mortal brother, instead Dmitri was told fascinating stories that few mortals had ever heard. Tales of the vampire kind, a favorite being the vampire giving birth to a child. Marius would give usual greeting taking blood from Dmitri, and giving it to Armand. Then he would take both inside, teach Dmitri to paint, draw, and play instruments, even weaving stories. The whole time being called Uncle Marius, fondly by the small being who had brought Armand such happiness. 

The night was fresh and wonderfully cool when the two of them arrived in South America. Armand himself had not been there yet, and so it seemed to be a new experience for both. Upon arriving in a clearing Dmitri asked to go explore the Incan temples, and ruins. Armand nodded agreement for him to go staying behind to search for a decent place to sleep for that day.

Hours later Dmitri returned dragging a very large book. "Armand, I found this book but I can not read it. Will you read it to me?", Dmitri pleaded his usual plea for a story.

Armand opened the large leather cover to reveal pages worn by age, the language was unknown to him. _Marius would know. _Armand thought.

So, a few nights later they arrived upon the doorstep of his mansion. "Uncle Marius!", Dmitri joyfully stated jumping onto him with a tight hug.

"Dmitri, how was the trip?", Marius promptly bit the child's tongue and took a hair of blood.

Upon being released from Marius Dmitri began to weave his own little tale of how he had found the trip. Armand smiled at the excited child, who had obtained this gift from Marius. Then Dmitri ended it with his finding, the book. Marius met Armand's gaze briefly, knowing that he held the book. "Let me see it.", he asked, and Armand handed it to him. 

"Well I haven't seen this language in ages.", Marius said, "It went extinct years ago."

"Can you decipher it's meaning?", Armand asked. 

"Yes, it is the Gift of the Sun.", Marius stated.

"The one thing to allow all into the sunlight?", Armand asked out of curiosity.

"As the legend states. The book that was made in the eighth year, of the eighth month, of the eighth day, eighth hour, minutes, and seconds of the first vampire's existence. Burned in the center of the desert by Apollo God of the Sun.", Dmitri recited by heart, having had heard it repeatedly. 

"So a child would find it in the Temple of the Sun as a gift to all dammed.", Marius finished for him.

"Who knew that child would be our young Dmitri?", Armand wondered aloud. 

So years once again ticked by, like breaths of air in the cold night, summer to fall, fall to winter, and winter to spring, only to start again. Dmitri growing more like his mother everyday, yet keeping the playful mind of the youth. He grew into a young man of fifteen, with long reddish brown hair, brilliant green eyes, and the beautiful grace of which Armand himself held resembling the fashion of millennia before. He held so much talent story telling of Marius, Armand's wisdom, and song, Lestat's humor with mortal rules, and thoughts. He could play instruments, read in many long dead languages, and write in the old fashioned calligraphy that modern men longed to know how to create. Dmitri was one of a kind, and in Armand's eyes a wonderful gift to all who knew him.

****

End Chapter 1


	3. Lust for Blood

Oh, Dark Night

****

Chapter 2: Lust for Blood

Dmitri was the very perfect balance of his three mentors, yet he had so many questions. How was it he, a mere mortal could scale the highest buildings, run on silent feet, hear voices from far distance, and even withstand Lestat's strength when he teased about killing Dmitri? He kept thoughts to himself, however not keeping his thoughts of happiness, and serenity from Armand. Dmitri was curious about the outside world, which was with held from him by Armand. He did not object to this of course, not wanting to sound ungrateful. 

It was one night all would change for both, with Dmitri's simple request for water. Armand having grown use to such needs gave him the glass. Upon sipping at the drink, Dmitri found it to be terribly thin, and bitter. As poison would to a human's lip. Immediately Dmitri spit it out and said with scorn, "Armand, if I am a burden, just say so do not poison me."

"Why would I, your blood, flesh, and mentor do such?", Armand said, and slow realization took him. 

Quickly Armand took up Dmitri with such speed, not a hair on his head stirred. With in few seconds, Dmitri, and himself stood in front of Marius's latest residence. Armand beat with fury upon the door. Only to have Marius catch his fist in a mid strike. "I knew you would come. I also knew you would come with hatred.", he stated, releasing his grip.

"Who told you such?", Armand demanded.

"Lestat", 

"What is the meaning of this? Why does water taste like poison in Dmitri's mouth?", Armand asked eagerly.

"The legend, of the vampire child being born from his mother's womb.", Marius stated it simply. , "Dmitri was that child. No bonds hold him to a Master. He is a blessed child."

"The legend I never cared for. I was blind, but how would it be possible?", Armand asked again.

"The child was in your mother's womb, just starting it's life, as a dammed kissed her with the kiss of immortality.", Marius started, "However the child lay dormant in that blessed sleep, only to awaken and grow, draining the breath from her lungs."

Dmitri sat there listening to both, only to state as plain as day, "I am not mortal. I am dammed?"

"Not truly dammed, for you cry pure tears of the sea that created all. God has not condemned you.", Marius said embracing the confused child in his arms, "You must promise me one thing, do not kill. If you kill your tears will change from ocean to blood. Do not kill even the evil ones."

Dmitri nodded, knowing that he being as pure as one who lives forever can be would never kill, not even evil. Upon returning both he and Armand were greeted by Lestat. "You went in such a rush, I thought the mortal was going to perish.", he remarked.

"No, however I'd enjoy the sympathy you would give as the way you still grieve over Nickolus.", Dmitri retorted.

"What is this? What event has changed the mortal so you find the deepest of my secrets?", Lestat asked curiously. 

"He is a vampire", Armand stated, "As he was when born."

"Is this true child that you have been one for your entire existence?", Lestat said quietly.

Dmitri would only laugh at this, Armand answered, "So Marius tells, ask him yourself Lestat. He was there on the birth."

Dmitri stopped laughing, realizing how thirsty he was. He sent the thought only to Armand, _What is this feeling of thirst, brother?_

Blood hunger, I will find you a place to feed without killing. The response came through the mind, which Dmitri had known he could do. 

Later Armand took his brother to a whorehouse. _Drink as though kissing, take only a small amount, enough to have her faint, and move on. Play with them as though you are their lover. Do not let them see the fangs._ Armand instructed plainly.

Dmitri obeyed every word repeating the process as each recovered, and only when he had his fill did he stop. 

Dmitri learned quick, and was much stronger than a vampire his age should be. No restraints held his abilities from full potential. Soon Dmitri was able to keep even Lestat from laying a hand on him. He still acted the same, giving Armand the same warmth, and dreams. 

However his curiosity about the outside world grew immense. He cradled with whores for blood but this was the only humans Dmitri had seen in his life, and they were dirty, both soul, and mind. He wanted to see real people, learn from them, see what they were like. 

One night Dmitri, and Marius sat together. "Why do mortals not notice us?", Dmitri asked.

"We look like them, and are able to hide better, however do not misjudge that they do not notice they may.", Marius answered.

"Why are they all worried over how they look?", Dmitri continued.

"You have a lot of questions, little imp.", Marius teased. 

"I just want to know what they're like, Uncle Marius.", Dmitri responded, "I watch from a distance, I want to know more about them."

"If that is what you really want to see Dmitri, I will allow you to go live among them.", Armand said behind him.

"Thank you Armand!", Dmitri gave Armand a tight hug.

"I have kept the world from you until now. Explore it. Remember I will be visiting every night."

So Dmitri started his new adventure A.C. 195, with the words of advice from his brother, and Marius. "Act as though you have no memories of your past, and they will ask no questions. Chop your hair and keep it the same even though it grows back constantly. First, and foremost do not let them know what you are, if they did they may fear you.", Marius had said.

So Dmitri set out with joy. He loved walking among beings who's thoughts and feelings were filled to the brim. He marveled at skyscrapers, and things he had never seen. Soon he left earth, and went to the colonies, joining in a war. Dmitri remained quiet, studying them with all senses by day, and drinking by night. Armand stayed with Dmitri at night but left to sleep before dawn. 


	4. Trowa's Death

Oh, Dark Night

****

Chapter 3: Trowa's Death

"How do you like it Dmitri?", Armand whispered in his ear using the magic of vampires.

"It's just as I wished I would die.", Dmitri replied. 

The fake image of Trowa's limp body in a casket was an interesting site. Duo pointed at it, swearing it moved. "Trowa was not normal I tell you...", he kept telling Heero, "Too quiet."

Quatre was crying, the most innocent, and pure. Dmitri remembered first meeting him, how sweet the blood under the skin smelled. The only barrier that stopped him from feasting on the blonde one was the violin, and that was all that could prevent it. 

"I still do not see why you wanted to watch your own funeral.", Armand stated, this time through thought, not speech.

"To see how they react, to take in the emotions.", Dmitri stated. 

Duo continued to talk about how he swore Trowa was not normal, and that he probably was not really dead. Getting too close to the truth, Dmitri thought. "Baka's getting too close to the truth Armand, go ask Uncle Marius for a suggestion.", Dmitri said, also through thought. 

Armand moved, unnoticed to another, in the corner also unnoticed. 

"Duo, you watch too many movies. What do you think he was a zombie?", Heero grabbed the braid.

"No, a vampire. He acted funny.", Duo stated taking his braid.

"Yeah. Sure Duo.", 

"I've never seen those two...", Milliardo interrupted gesturing to Dmitri, and Armand. 

"They must be people Trowa knew.", Heero said shrugging.

Back with Dmitri... "He said to make him one of us.", Armand told Dmitri.

"You'll be the one to drain his blood, won't you?",

Armand nodded, taking out a small bottle of alcohol, "We need to have him unaware as to what is happening to himself."

So at the afterglow they spiked the punch. Heero took a cup of it and sniffed, because he never drinks he could smell alcohol in the drink. Duo was too drunk to drive home, so to Heero's relief a couple of nice guys promised to drive him home. 

Armand sat in back with the young boy. Gently he caressed Duo's neck with his mouth, then bit. He drank allowing the boys thoughts to himself, letting the heart assist in bringing the blood to his mouth. When Duo's heart was a beat away from death, Armand stopped, tearing his own wrist, and pressed it to Duo's lips. "Drink.", Armand commanded.

Duo blindly drank, realizing too soon what it was he was drinking. _It tastes sweet_, Duo thought. Finally, Armand let his arm pull away from the young boy. "You should not have tried to figure it out, Duo.", Dmitri stated. 

A few miles later they left the car, and walked, meeting with Marius. "Uncle Marius, what happens to him now?", Dmitri asked. 

"He feeds before his physical death.", Marius produced a young woman, or an evil for Duo to kill.

Duo carefully got up, and killed the bitch, drinking realizing that he had two fine fangs which dug into the throat. The blood was good, too good, but Duo did not care. He was too weak too. 

Heero had not seen Duo since the funeral, and wondered what had happened to him. He just vanished without a trace, and no one knew why. Quatre swore he saw Duo outside his window. However when opening it, he found no one.

Duo never asked for this, but it sure beat the hell out of dyeing old. He laid on the fine bed, three figures over him, one spoke reassuring words. Duo could feel all in himself slipping away, each had stole his blood, forcing him to try to get it back. He felt.... Like he was dyeing as he was. Duo groaned, why him? Why did they want him? Was he right about Trowa? He felt all leave him, one picked him up, as though he were nothing. Duo felt warm water cover his body and he was bathed, then laid in another bed. Duo slept, unable to move.

The next night Duo woke up, feeling like his old self, only stronger. Dmitri stood before him, "Good evening, Duo."

He knew that voice, those eyes, it was Trowa! So he had been right, and they made him one of themselves in order to hold their secret. Another with long blonde hair laughed, he was dressed in expensive clothing. "Keep your thoughts closed, Duo", he said. 

"How do you know my name?", Duo asked.

"I read your thoughts.", he replied, "For you are not my fledgling."

"Uncle Marius quit teasing him.", Dmitri replied.

"Trowa?", Duo wondered.

"Yes, and to your thoughts, yes Duo that is why.", Dmitri nodded. 

"You did this to me?", Duo asked. 

"If I had not, we would be under threat. Now, you need to hunt.", Dmitri made a gesture to the door, "Marius will take you."

Duo was amazed by all he could do, all Marius did was nod, and encourage Duo to explore further. He told Duo that they only killed evil doers, and no one else. Fire or decapitation was the only death for them. 

So, Duo began his immortality, and soon two more would follow.....

**End Chapter 3**


	5. Heero Gets Taken

Oh, Dark Night

****

Chapter 4: Heero Gets Taken

Heero awoke to the bright sunny day, unaware that he was being watched from a long distance away. "Uncle Marius, do you think one of our kind would give him the Dark Gift?", Dmitri asked.

"Yes, he seems to be a perfect target for such a thing.", Marius replied, "Do not fret, we shall keep an eye on him."

The two figures in the trees disappeared from view. Two more lay in the brush, one with cobalt blue eyes, and chestnut brown hair, the other blonde and light blue eyes. "Lestat, are you sure about this?", Duo asked.

"Positive, all you have to do is drain him near completely, then feed him your blood, do not think over what the rest will say, I will not allow harm to come to you in any way."

Once again two dispersed into thin air. Until nightfall. 

Again two figures appeared out of the air, the second pair of course, and Duo ran up the stairs using his mind to unlock the door, and creep inside. Quieter than any human, Duo crept up the stairs towards Heero's bedroom, there he found the inconvenience of the lock. Duo worked the same mind magic as before, and presto, he was in. Now Duo crept past the door, across the room, to the foot of the bed, he was now standing over Heero. Slowly Duo's lips touched Heero's ear, "Wake up my beauty, it is time to gaze upon Shinigami and ask for forgiveness."

Heero's eyes fluttered open, "Duo?"

"How kind of you to remember.", Duo said nearly kissing the ear he whispered in. 

"How did you?... You look different what's going on?", Heero asked, "Why are you here?"

"For you, Perfect Soldier.", Duo gently caressed the head.

"Duo....", Heero's eyes grew wide.

Fear, he could smell it, Heero started to struggle, no panic in Duo's new unbreakable grip._ God, help me, _Heero's mind screamed in Duo's. Finally a stroke from death Duo tore his own throat, and brought it close to Heero's mouth, which he clamped onto like a last hope. Duo felt a surge of pain, as Heero drank until content. "Welcome back, Heero.", Duo stated, "How do you feel?"

"Like shit.", Heero mumbled. 

"Where do you want to go?", Duo asked.

"To kill Relina.", Heero answered.

"Good, go then and return here well before dawn.", Duo said.

So Heero left Duo there, and Lestat appeared behind Duo, "Well done, Maxwell.", 

"Thank you, Lestat. It made me feel a lot better about my situation right now.", Duo turned, "What did Marius say?"

"It does not matter, I took care of it, and at least you will not be held responsible."

"Good.", Duo replied.

"I still do not approve of this, Duo. What would have happened if you had killed him, then Marius would have had you.", Dmitri, or Trowa, as Duo still called him said.

"Oh quit your complaining, Trowa.", Duo yawned, "Besides, I had Lestat here just in case anything went wrong."

"That's what I was afraid of.", Dmitri stated giving an all to knowing glance in that direction, "I am going to keep an eye on Heero so we do not end up being found out."

With that, he was gone, and caught up with Heero. Already, he had killed Relina, and it seemed a clean kill, the throat only bore two thread like points. "Glad to see that you are getting use to it."

"I just imagined her as Duo.", Heero smirked, having figured already who it was.

"Good it's well that you take out anger on your creator on something else.", came the response.

"Trowa?", Heero asked.

"Yes.", Dmitri responded.

"Did you ever kill?", Heero asked.

"Only the way men do.", Dmitri responded with a smirk.

"You've never drank to kill?", 

"No. Never.", Dmitri got up, "Come you have a lot to learn before day."

"What happens then?", 

"We sleep, that's all, the sun no longer burns us, we just... Sleep.", Dmitri gave a shrug., "Do call me by my natural name when you can deprive it from my mind."

"Fine..... Hey! What are you doing?", 

"Blocking you out of course.", Dmitri laughed, "Didn't think I'd give you a freebee did you?"

"That is not fare!", Heero crossed his arms.

"Who said life ever was?", 

"No, I guess not.", Heero shrugged.

"I have to put some obstacles in your path, it makes you think.", Dmitri stated, "Follow me."

With that they both disappeared from the mansion driven away by the smell of death. Only to arrive in the old theater which was being teamed by Lestat and Marius for restoration. The place was not at all uninviting, a, it was rather the opposite. To Heero it was a relaxing atmosphere, what he liked best was Lestat's current interest in modern technology while keeping a traditional look. He preferred Heero's laptop to his hunk of metal desktop computer, and enjoyed striking up conversation about what kind of laptop would suite him. "I can get one with a natural wood cover?", Lestat said amazed at what he heard.

"Yes, if you have it costume made.", Heero answered.

Dmitri smiled, Heero was still trying to tear the name from his mind, with no avail. _Keep trying, _Dmitri spoke in mind speech.

Heero found things vary hard at first however soon he too could talk though mind. He was the weakest of them though, seeming more mortal than human. Duo enjoyed the fact that it was himself that created Heero, making Heero weaker than himself gave Duo an advantage. So Heero's life of a vampire began.

****

End Chapter: Sorry only one more to turn immortal. Be patient!


	6. Duo Takes Another...

Oh, Dark Night

****

Chapter 5: Duo Makes Another...

The new vampires had taken up residence with Marius in order to learn, though Duo preferred to be taught by Lestat. However, he did not just ignore everything Duo actually thought it a good idea not to kill innocents. However from Trowa's description of how tempting Quatre's blood was Duo decided to take a small drink. So into the night he crept bound for Quatre's place.

Things seemed much different through Duo's vampire sight, but he knew where he was. There were lights on inside the house, no good, he was not strong enough not to be blinded by artificial light. Slowly, he went to a darkened door, baseball cap in place to protect his eyes. Quatre opened the door after Duo knocked, "Hello Duo.", he greeted.

Bags underneath his eyes showed lack of sleep, and Duo could tell that Quatre was lighter by looking at how the clothing hung looser than before. "Please, do come in.", Quatre suggested.

"Uh, no, it's a lovely night out, and I'd rather talk outside.", Duo smiled brightly, careful to hide his canines from sight.

"I guess it would be all right, it is lovely out here tonight.", Quatre remarked.

The scent rising from the depths of Quatre's body was wonderfully sweet in Duo's nose, the scent of blood. So tangible and yet, he had to get to the neck. "Hey, buddy. Don't worry Trowa's better off as he is now.", Duo said putting his arm around Quatre's neck. 

"Yeah, you're right.", Quatre said quietly.

Slowly Duo's head crept towards Quatre's neck, "Duo, I'm starting to worry about your sexual preference.", Quatre said a little shaken.

Then Duo bit, quick so Quatre would not feel it, and slowly drank. The memories where bittersweet, innocence at it's purist. Duo drank, and drank not able to stop, this blood, this life tasted wonderful. "I... Feel so weak....", Quatre passed out.

"Oh my God, Quatre!", Duo was shaken from his meal like lightening, "Come on drink!", Duo slit his own wrist and pressed it to Quatre's lips, "Drink!"

"Is it water?", Quatre mumbled.

"Yes! Drink it Quatre!", Duo frantically shoved his wrist into Quatre's mouth this time.

Quatre sucked on the wrist, it was warm, and sweet, he wanted more. A few seconds of just sucking went on, then the fangs grew into the wrist, making it easier for him to drink the liquid. Duo winced, now knowing his mistake in allowing Quatre to drink this long. Quatre clung to the arm as though a child would to his mother. "You've had enough, Quatre.", Duo said calmly taking his wrist from the blonde.

Quatre stood back up, "I better go back inside."

"No, stay out here for a while.", Duo insisted.

Suddenly Quatre went limp, and gave convulsions, the look of his physical death came into play. Duo grabbed the blanket that Quatre had brought out to wrap around the poor, shaking boy. "Everything will be over with soon.", Duo said to Quatre soothingly.

Then, with the greatest of speed, Duo went to Marius, who would hopefully help Quatre through this.

...

He felt himself carried away, then Quatre heard several voices, but he was too tired, and weak to care. He was laid on something soft, hushed murmurs were silenced by someone. A man came into view, with long, beautiful, blonde hair, and blue eyes, warm, kind blue eyes. "Who are you?", Quatre whispered.

"You will know that shortly, right now all you need to know is your body is changing.", the man put it gently.

Many people came, all looked angelic, Quatre felt his insides churn as though emptying themselves of all. He shivered, feeling dreadfully cold, then the man picked him up as though it was nothing. He was carried though halls, and halls decorated with paintings of the heavens. It looked so real that Quatre actually tried to touch the clouds, only to find them out of reach. Something warm buried him up to his neck, and he felt gentle, kind hands wash him of all filth. Then once again through heaven lit halls, Quatre was laid in another bed, in a small, dark room, he fell fast asleep.

"He sleeps.", Trowa said relieved that the worst of the ordeal was over, "You were reckless you know."

"I know. Will Marius hurt me for this?", Duo asked quietly.

"No, only because you thought before it was too late to save him.", Trowa explained. 

"Yes, it is better to make an innocent into one of us than to kill them.", Marius said from behind.

"Uncle Marius, will he be fine?", Trowa asked for reassurance.

"Yes, my little imp, yes, your friend will be back to normal by tomorrow night.", Marius answered.

****


	7. Adjusting to a New Life

Oh, Dark Night 

****

Chapter 7: Adjusting to a New Life

Quatre was not adjusting to the changes as well as everyone had hoped, he wouldn't drink. Quatre would refuse, and fight against it. It had now been seven days, Quatre hated Duo completely for a while, but had forgiven his friend when explained what would have occurred had Duo let him die. 

Dmitri now stepped into the room where Quatre lay, starring up at the sky, he had been this way for forty- eight hours, never stirring, and crying blood- tears. They could all tell that Quatre was a strong vampire, however his big heart would be the most dangerous thing against him. Dmitri held the flute that the blonde had given him, and he played. A while later, Armand joined him, and he sang with Dmitri's playing. When finished, Dmitri turned to Armand. "He'll be fine.", Armand paused, "Heero has gone out to bring him blood.",

"We've tried that.", Dmitri said.

"In vials, yes, in flesh, no.", Armand responded.

"So he plans on toying with Quatre's thirst?", Dmitri asked.

"It is only to save him.", Armand answered.

"Yes, only to save him from himself.", Heero said from behind Armand, "It is an evil, filthy being as well.", 

Quatre was weak, his throat aching for blood, but he fought it, this curse, this plague that threatened to swallow him whole. He saw something in front, it was only Heero attempting to force Quatre to drink from the vial again, he fought it and won. Then there was a small glint in Heero's eyes as though taking on some dare. Quatre closed his eyes, he smelt it first, deep inside a being, the blood still warm, and fresh, and living. Living, as he had once been. He fought later, Armand joined him, and he sang with Dmitri's playing. When finished, Dmitri turned to Armand. "He'll be fine.", Armand paused, "Heero has gone out to bring him blood.",

"We've tried that.", Dmitri said.

"In vials, yes, in flesh, no.", Armand responded.

"So he plans on toying with Quatre's thirst?", Dmitri asked.

"It is only to save him.", Armand answered.

"Yes, only to save him from himself.", Heero said from behind Armand, "It is an evil, it but so tempting, so tempting. Finally, exhausted , Quatre fought no longer, and bit, tearing the flesh open with virtuosity. It was sweet, and the thoughts passed through his mind, as though he had lived them. Quatre was finally torn from his meal by something, and as realization took him, Quatre stepped back from the girl's dead, and torn corpse. He let out a gasp of shock, and started to tremble. It smelled, and bad, he backed up further, bumping into Heero, who had turned to leave the room. 

Then someone, Quatre did not know who, had finally taking the corpse out of the room, to be buried outside. Quatre looked around himself, now fully aware of his surroundings. He looked at Trowa, who had allowed his hair to grow out, and now looked different. "It is okay Quatre, you needed to drink.", he said. 

"That gave me the right to kill?", Quatre asked.

"No, it was her own blackened soul that did.", Trowa said calmly.

Then, another entered the room. His hair was blonde, and he had blue eyes however, they held something icy in their depths. "Hello, Quatre, Dmitri.", he greeted, kissing Dmitri first, taking a small bit of his blood, then before Quatre could react, he kissed him, letting Trowa's blood flow into his mouth, "Glad to see you are better."

Quatre then knew that voice, so soothing, and calm, it was the voice who had soothed him when he had died. Quatre felt better knowing that he was here as well. 

Duo sat a lone, until Lestat came to sit beside him, Duo did not stir, he just sat. The building he stared at looked abandoned but he knew better. It was a new covenant, however it was evil, they killed thousands of humans that they did not need. Lestat talked then, "They are dirty, even for vampires.", 

"Yes, that is why I will kill them all.", Duo said

"You are strong, maybe as strong as I am, but not strong enough to keep from burning.", Lestat stated.

"I will go, and I will stop all evil vampires from destroying the world of peace that I gave my mortal life to keep. 

"Have it your way, I can see how alike you, and I are. We both just jump in head first, and what was it you called yourself?", Lestat turned awaiting the answer. 

"Shinigami, or God of Death.", Duo said.

"We're too similar. I'll help you with this task.", Lestat said.

"Thank you, Lestat.", Duo said, then stood up, he had learned how to fly already, so he did he flew back to Marius's place.

Quatre sat there, he had been explained the difference between innocents, what he had been, and evils. However, he followed Trowa, and only took the small drink of blood from prostitutes. He had fully forgiven Duo after experiencing the type of thirst he had been fighting against when he decided to drink from Quatre. Duo was not planning on draining him completely, but he had on accident. For the longest time Duo had blamed himself, threatening to burn himself to cinders. Then the second thought came to Quatre, he still had feelings, and he still dreamed. Marius had told him that him being a vampire merely made his love for all things stronger. Quatre had found this to be true, his friendship to Trowa, Heero, and yes even Duo were stronger. Not only had he made these relationships stronger, but had made new ones, with Lestat, Marius, and Armand. He had been thinking this all over while playing his violin. Lestat stepped into the room, "Nice playing. Would you mind?", 

"You play?", Quatre asked, "Yes, however mine was ages old, and sort of.... Fell apart.", Lestat said thinking, under someone's foot... 

Quatre's mind seemed to flow like a river, calmly, carefully, and wisely choosing his course. Lestat was able to use this to play a new song, using the notes that Quatre unknowingly gave him. Quatre seemed to enjoy it only because it was his soul's song. However Lestat drew to a close, he looked at Quatre who stood looking at Lestat with his large turquoise eyes. He was a child of the sea, and would always remain loving, and happy, and hopefully as innocent as possible.

****

End Chapter 6: The next chapter, Wufei, and Milliardo make an entrance. Also, I prove Duo is not evil, just the one to make big mistakes. (Mainly because, like Lestat, he does not listen to Marius a whole lot.)


	8. Gold Eyes, Blood Tears

Oh, Dark Night

****

Chapter 6: Gold Eyes, Blood Tears

The night was cool on Quatre's face, no emotion laid in it. He missed playing his violin. The sound behind him caused Quatre to turn, it was Duo, he had a wide grin on his face. Then he pulled the violin case out from under his jacket, "Trowa told me.", was all he said.

Quatre happily opened the case. Inside, it contained his violin. "I talked to Rasheed.", Duo said, "He doesn't care if you're like this, he thinks it's better knowing that you weren't killed. You can go home, if you want."

"Duo.... I don't know how.... To show my gratitude to you for this...", Quatre stuttered.

"Don't, I have my reasons.", Duo winked before leaving.

Duo went out to the roof, and jumped off, faster than any human vehicle could he made it to an old, abandoned house. On silent feet, Duo snuck around to the back. There they were, the beasts, filling up on warm blood from whomever they wanted. Greedy rats. He returned to Marius's house before anyone missed him... 

For a week, Duo snuck around the old house, studying his fellow breed, Lestat did the same. One night, Duo noticed a new vampire among them, however he was being held captive. That's when Duo decided that he needed to free this hostage, but to out smart the group he would have to risk asking for the help of a couple mortals....

...

Ever since the disappearances of the three friends of theirs, things at the Preventers' HQ were slow for Wufei, and Milliardo... 

"What do you want to do?", Wufei asked, in a bored tone.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?", Milliardo asked.

"Should we play another round of air hockey?", Wufei asked.

"No, we've played that four hundred times this month.", Milliardo answered, "Battleship, maybe?"

"Okay.", Wufei got up, "Sounds like fun."

Then, the mail arrived, Wufei picked it up. "Bills, bills, advertisement, bills, wait, a mission? Finally!", at this point Milliardo sings Hallelujah, while Wufei does a little dancing jig.

"Open it! The suspense is going to kill me if you don't.", Milliardo yelled.

Wufei opened the envelope, unfolded the letter, and read.... "Dear Mr. Chang, and Peacecraft.", he read, "I would like to discuses with you a matter of the up most urgency. Meet me at three twenty West Circle at midnight...."

"Who's it from?", Milliardo asked.

"It's signed G. D.", Wufei said, "Mysterious.",

"Should we? Go?", Milliardo gulped.

"What else do we have to do. You aren't chicken of the dark, are you Milliardo?", Wufei mocked.

"No, it's just that this may have been who killed the others.", Milliardo stated.

"We don't know for sure if they're really dead.", Wufei pointed out, "If it is, then we can capture the crook, and find relief in knowing justice was served."

"What is it with you and justice?", Milliardo asked.

"I believe that a friend of mine back when I was little was served injustice that's all, so I want to uphold it.", Wufei shrugged.

"Guess you're right, we should take it, might be fun.", Milliardo agreed.

...

Later that night, Milliardo, and Wufei were creeping around the place the guy had told them to meet at. It just so happened to be a graveyard. They jumped at any sound, or shadow that moved. "A- Are you scared?", Milliardo asked.

"N- N- No, are you?", Wufei asked.

"Do- Don't be si- silly, why should I- I be?", Milliardo asked.

Silence fell between them. Then there was a noise behind the two scared MS pilots. "Who is it?!", Wufei asked, both jumped.

A cloaked figure appeared, supposedly out of nowhere, and held out an envelope with a pale, thin hand. "You take it from him.", Wufei whispered to Milliardo.

"No, you.", Milliardo said, "I insist."

The figure thrust the letter at Wufei, who took it timidly, and opened it. "Ha- ha.", he read out loud. 

The figure had thrown off the cloak to reveal that it was none other than Duo Maxwell. "G.D.", Milliardo said, "God of Death."

He looked all right, except he was pale. "I missed you two a lot.", he said, and went over and hugged both, giving a kiss to each on their cheek.

Both just stood there, shocked. "What is it you wanted?", Wufei asked.

"Well, there's this place, I give you the map later, after I'm done talking. There's a group of radicals that live there, and they took a new friend of mine, who's currently tied to a steak out back. I want you two to go there and free him please, and bring him back here. I'll pay you of course, seems how I'm no longer with the Preventers.", Duo said, handing over the map.

"Why don't you do this yourself?", Wufei asked.

To that Duo gave him a huge grin, willingly showing the fangs, and disappeared before the two could say anything. 

The next morning the two arrived at the mansion. They walked up to the old run- down place. Just as Duo said there was a person out back, tied to a steak. Walking up slowly Wufei was the first to try to untie the guy, when he suddenly reached out and grabbed Wufie. However, Wufei untied him, and carried the boy to the car.

Once again at night the two returned to the graveyard. There was a note, obviously from Duo, and a bag. "Dear Wufei, and Milliardo, Here is your pay, just leave my friend here, and I'll come to pick him up. Forget I contacted you as well, it's for the better. D.M." , Wufei read. 

Milliardo picked up the bag, it was full of jewels, gemstones, gold, silver, and platinum. "Holy shit!", Milliardo remarked.

"Yes, it is a lot isn't it?", Duo's voice came from the old narled oak behind the two, "I didn't think I'd be finished with something else by now.", 

"Duo.", Wufei said.

"What?", Duo asked, jumping down to examine the other that had been laid down. 

"What are you?", Wufei asked.

"Do you promise not to be afraid of me?", Duo asked.  


"Yes.", both said at the same time.

"I am a vampire. So is Trowa, Quatre, and Heero.", Duo answered, "However, that place you went to has a group of vampires that are killing humans that are innocent, and had been planning on killing this vampire as well.", 

"He's one too, why did he not burn up in the sunlight?", Milliardo asked.

"We don't burn in daylight, we just sleep, which is why it was safe for you to go there this morning, but not now.", Duo answered, "Forget us, forget what I've told you, and go home."

Duo picked up the vampire off of the ground and went back to Marius's. Leaving the two confused, and a lone once again...

When the guy opened his eyes, Duo was there. "Who are you, how'd I escape them?", the vampire asked.

"Duo Maxwell, you're at Marius's.", he answered, "What's your name?", 

"Just call me what you want.", he answered. 

"Jacky, then.", Duo answered.

The kid looked at him he had golden colored eyes, and hair of autumn. He was crying the crimson tears of a vampire without noticing it. His eyes were the saddest Duo had seen anyone's, but this kid was old, much older than Marius even. 

****

End Chapter: Who is this guy? Why won't he let Duo know his name? Will Duo destroy the bad vampires too? 


End file.
